I'm Not a Playa!
by Professor Panda
Summary: I can't write summaries. just read the story and r&r.
1. Chapter 1

**I got Stephenie Meyer to help with my disclaimer!!!!**

**SM: I OWN TWILIGHT!!!HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA**

**ME: OKAY ITS NOT FUNNY!!! REALLY YOUR JUST THE HELP RIGHT NOW!!!!**

**Edward:HAHAHAHHA SHE OWNS TWILIGHT!!!!!**

**ME: SHUTUP IT ISNT FUNNY!**

**Alice: And they say I belong in an institute. SHOPPING!!!!! ~twitch twitch~**

**SM:HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!!**

**ME: OKAY JUST READ THE STORY NOW!!**

**SM:HAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**E, SM, & A:HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ME:*sniff* you made me cry!!**

Chapter 1:

"Bella! Wake Up!" My dad yelled at me.

"No! I don't want to!" Was all I could scream out before my blankets were pulled off of my body.

"First day of school! Up! NOW!" Charlie must've been mad. He was never like this.

"Ten minutes 'till we leave. You better be up and ready or you will walk to school." He said.

I slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans with a blue shirt and my vans before heading downstairs to get my waffles out of the toaster.

"Charlie! Let's go!" I yelled to him.

I got into the cruiser and it took all of ten minutes to arrive at Forks High School. Oh Joy! More School. ~sigh~

I got to the office and picked up my schedule from the office and nodded a thanks while I signed some papers. When I walked out through the double doors I ran into a short, spikey haired girl.

"Hi! My name is Alice! You must be the new girl! Isabella." She said to me.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Everyone has been talking about you! Your like the hottest new topic in the school!" She replied enthusiastically.

"Everyone has been talking about me?" I said in disbelief.

"Well almost everyone. Just not the '_populars_'." She said.

She said the name like a disease. It must be a pretty bad group.

Every class went fast besides first period before lunch. At lunch I met Rosalie Hale.

"I love your hair!" Was the first thing she said to me. Awkward.

"Yeah thanks." I muttered as I sat down at the table we had approached.

I started eating my lunch and was comfortable, until I felt someone staring at me. I looked up and found a wannabe gangster looking bronze haired boy.

"Who's he?" I asked Alice.

"He's Edward," she said to me in a tone as if he made her sick, "My brother." She stopped there and Rosalie started in.

"He's a total player. Don't let him get to you." She said through a mouthful of salad.

"Wasn't planning on it." I said through a chuckle.

"Why is he looking at me like that though."

"Just don't make eye contact. He'll stop." Alice told me in a matter of fact voice.

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Another disclaimer. **

**SM: Is all mine!! HAHAHA **

**ME: Okay then. I won't cry this time.**

**SM: HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA  
Me: *sniff* shutup already!!**

Chapter 2 

"He's a player. Dead end relationships right and left. Its sad really." Rosalie told me in a nonchalant voice.

"Well then why's he looking at me like a weirdo?" I asked in a quiet tone.

Just as I finished saying that he walked up to the table like a pimp with a limp.

"Hey girl, listen you wanna maybe go out some time? Me and my boys were just wondering you know." He said.

The entire cafeteria was quiet waiting for a response.

"I'm sorry. I don't date fruitcakes. Can I finish eating now?" I told him

I thought I heard someone gasp. It was just a shushed laugh. Then Alice and Rosalie burst into laughter, followed by the rest of the cafeteria. I looked up to find Edward open mouthed and wide-eyed thinking up a witty response.

" What the hell was that for?" He asked me like a retard

" I don't date anyone whose a playa, so you should go before I go ape shit on your ass!" I yelled at him, standing up with rage.

Everyone gasped at my response before he put his hands up as if to quiet them all.

"I am not a playa! I don't' see why everyone says that!?" He yelled out.

_I'm a playa I'm a playa_

_I'm a playa I'm a playa-_

"Hello." He said picking up his phone.

"Not a playa then huh?" I said taking his phone and looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello, Tanya?" I said into the phone.

"Yes, who is this?" she sounded so clueless.

"This is Edward's therapist," E said professionally into the phone and pulled away as Edward tried to grab it back, "We were just discussing how he needs to find a girl settle down and quit with his wannabe ways. If you could please call back later, I would really appreciate it."

"Sure." She said into the phone after a few minutes of thought.

I hung the phone up and threw it at Edward.

"You little-" He was cut off by the bell.

Ha. He thought that was bad. I was just getting started.


End file.
